That's what you get for messing!
by sparrowxo
Summary: ONE SHOT! This story shows what some people get for messing. I hope you guys like it, it's mainly Greg but the other Characters get their turns also. Ehhr, You won't see Cath I didn't really wrote her in it... Read & Review and get cookies!


**That's what you get for messing!**

_Nice title, ey? Hehe, if you read the story you'll probably get what I mean. I made this one on school, atleast the most of it the end was made at home. I hope you like it, I think its funny but that's my opinion! Oyeah, don't get all mad at me cause this really **ISN'T** Sandle. It's **GSR, **you'll notice later on in the story _****

PS: It's mainly about Greg... So if you don't like Greg, just don't read it..  
--------------------------------------------------  
Another day at the crime lab. Slowly, but friendly.

Greg was walking throught the hallway. You could hear the song 'Crazy Bitch' from Buckcherry coming out of his head set. That was how hard his I-pod was standing. Thought, that wasn't needed. Because Greg was singing with the song.

Sara just walked around checking out nonsense. But then she heared something...

'You're a crazy bitch but I like the way you fuck me..'

She regonized the singing voice, it was the voice of her best friend, she got curious about what he was doing.

She followed Greg's voice and when she saw him she had to do her best not too laugh. But it was to funny too see him Rock and Sing, she burst out in laughter.

Hodges was in his lab when he heared the voice singing. He immediately knew that it was Greg's, so he got his cell phone and started too sneaky film it. Greg didn't even notice it! Hodges just followed Greg everywhere he'd go.

Greg was dancing and singing a little bit until he turned around and saw Sara. He saw her laughing, and he was so suprised that he slipped and fell down.

Now Sara couldn't keep in her laughs at all. It was too funny too see him fall down. She walked over to him and offered him her hand. He just looked at her like he was pissed, but he wasn't. When he accepted her hand and she tried too pull him up, he pulled her down, first making her fall on top of him for a soft landing and then he rolled her off of him as he stood up.

'Hows the floor, Sara?' He said, teasing her.

'Not nice, Sanders... Nice singing voice!' She said back, laughing about the singing voice part.

'Hah-hah don't nag atleast I'm freaking happy!' He just started too sing again, but he did offer his hand and pulled her up. 

Sara, now standing up again, looked a little bit irritated towards Greg.

But Greg just smiled, 'Don't mess with ya Greggo...'

Hodges had filmed everything...

-------

Nick and Warrick where in the breakroom talking about the difference between Nevada and Texas, _which state was better too grow up in?_

'In Texas I could ride horses as many as I liked, It's a better state too grow up in.'

'Only because of the horses? No way, Nevada has Vegas and nature to be active in. Great way too grow up.'

'If you want your kid too be a city scam.'

'Am Í a city scam?'

'No, but Vegas is different now...'

'Could be, you're right...'

They didn't had the time too continue because Greg and Sara came in the room. Greg still singing and Sara poking him trying too make him stop.

Nick couldn't hold in his laugh; Neither could Warrick. And Greg just kept singing... and smiling.

Sara looked towards Nick. 'Come on Cowboy, make him stop!'

Nick laughed, he couldn't refuse it, 'Sure ma'am...' He walked up towards Greg. Greg tried too escape but Nick already got him before he got away. He held his hand in front of Greg's mouth and Sara tried too get Greg's Ipod.

'Give.' She said, on strict tone.

Greg just gave it, there wasn't much he could do anyways, and not listen to Sara when Nick was holding him was the last thing Greg wanted too do.

'Thank you.' Sara searched a way too put the Ipod off, found it and gave it back to Greg. She nodded, signing towads Nick that he could let Greg go. Greg was all silence.

Nick sat down again. ' I didn't even knew you could sing.'

Greg looked towards Nick. 'Everybody can sing...'

'True, get me some coffee, will you?'

'Sure, sure...' Greg got Nick his coffee and settled down for him self.

----

After like 10 minutes Hodges entered the break room, all smiling.

Greg looked sneaky to Hodges, being curious about why Hodges had such an big smile.

Sara in that place was smarter than that and just asked, ' Hodges, how are you?'

'I'm fine, totally fine...' He kept smiling.

'How come?'

'I have something pretty...'

'Tell me...' 

'Neh, you'll find out later...' And Hodges walked away again.

Greg looked curious. 'What was that all about?'

'I have no idea, but like he said; We'll find out soon.'

Greg nodded. 'I'm going too walk around a little bit again.' He putted on his Ipod and smiled.

He left the break room and started too walk around. He noticed Grissom putting a package infront of his office and then leaving again. '_That has too be those new bugs he was talking about.' _Greg thought, and a bad plan came up in his head. He waited until Grissom was out of the hallway and then got too the box. He was right, you could see it was adressed this way:

**Dr. Gilbert Grissom  
Crime Lab LVMPD**

**Westlane Eve. 207  
89721 Las Vegas, Nevada**

And under it;  
**  
If cannot find the person, send it back too:**  
**  
Bugfarm Live One  
Dr. Gerhard  
Casiostreet 12B  
San Franssisco, CA**

Greg had two choices too make... Or he could send them back and get a mad Grissom for weeks saying, 'It already costs many time to let them ship over! They won't maid again until the spring season!' and thát was the last thing he wanted.

No, he sticked too his first plan. He looked around making sure nobody saw him. Then he quickly got the box with bugs and hided then in Hodges' traces lab. He searched for another box, founded one and just dumped some magazines out of his locker in the box. Then he changed the name stickers: He got the stickers of the box with bugs and putted it on the box with magazines. After that, he brought the box infront of Grissom's office, walking away back too the break room.

Grissom walked back to his office. He couldn't wait to see his new bugs! On this part he was just like a little kid getting new toys.  
He picked up the box and walked inside his office. 'Just a minute my dearest new bugs...' He putted the box on the desk and settled down in his chair, opening the box finding himself... All different kinds of magazines and a paper with "Hah-hah, gotcha!" on it. He looked through the magazines and finding all kinds off things for example; "Girls gone nutz' and 'the New generation of Playboy' but also, 'Metalrock Heads' was included. He got a little pissed... That handwritting and the magazines already betrayed who did this: his beloved rookie Greg Sanders.

------------------------

Greg was in the break room watching the television with the others. He didn't even noticed Hodges passing by going too the video analyzis lab.

Hodges was in the computer lab putting the movie he made from his cell phone too the computer. He was grinning only by the thought of his plan. He uploaded it and clicked something...

'Let the fun begin...'

-----------------------

In the break room the tv jumped over from the news too... Greg singing and dancing. Nick, Warrick and Sara laughed, but Greg's jaw fell open.

'Who did that!? Who filmed it!?'

Sara was still laughing until she saw herself on tv, getting pulled down on the floor by Greg. ' Whát!?'

Nick and Warrick couldn't stop laughing.

A new clip started, showing Greg hidding the bugs.

'Nooo! Get it away! Put it off!' Greg screamed so loud that he got more attention than he even wanted. Suddenly they heared a voice coming out of the broadcasting station system saying things like, 'The fool.' ... Greg regonized it. 'Hodges!' He ran away as fast as he could searching for Hodges and found him in the video analyzis lab. Hodges didn't knew the system was on. The whole lab could hear what they were saying now.

'You dork! I don't care about the singing part but stop that bugs kidnap video NOW!'

Hodges was scared but still laughing. He grabbed his cell phone and stood up. 'Make me.'

Greg tried too grab Hodges but Hodges was too fast; He duck away and escaped, running away. Greg followed him.

'Come back now!' Greg ran after Hodges... He came closer and closer until suddenly, he tripped over.. Grissom's foot. Greg fell down pretty hard making him scream and 'Auw' through the hallway. He looked up and saw it was Grissom who made him trip, he knew exactly why Grissom did it so he jumped up and ran away again. He ran outside, leaving behind a mad Grissom inside.

He looked around.. He was so screwed, Grissom found out about the bugs... He looked around again, making sure it wás clear this time and then started too listen too his Ipod again hoping it would make him calm down a little. 

Grissom was still inside. He looked pissed. He walked inside the break room too ask for some help, watched too the television - Nick and Warrick where still laughing and looking since Hodges had put it on 'show 10 times' - and shocked... He saw Greg pulling Sara down letting her land on top of him... He got a little mad, it was hís Sara, what was Greg trying too do?

Sara looked up towards Grissom... Seeying his serious but shocked face made her go desperate. 'Griss, it's not what you think it is...'

Grissom looked towards Sara, he should believe her even though Greg was playing those games. He kept watching until he saw Greg doing the crime with the bugs. He had enough. 'Nick, Warrick you two are going too help me looking for Greg. Now.' He almost ran away, immediately outside. He searched and searched until he found Greg leaning against the wall. He walked up towards Greg...

Greg looked towards Grissom.. He saw Grissom was coming up towards him, you could see how scared Greg was. He tried too escape but he was too late: Grissom grabbed him and pushed him a little bit against the wall. 'Get my bugs back.'

Greg couldn't hear the half of what Grissom was saying because his music was so loud. He only looked with a curious face towards Grissom.

Grissom sighed, he noticed Greg wasn't totally listened because of the music. That's why he grabbed the Ipod, put it off leaving Greg only with the headphones. He putted the Ipod in his jacket.

Greg's mouth fell open again.

'Get the bugs back now and you're going too pay for this and you know it. If you don't get them back now it will be no fieldwork for you the next two upcomming shifts ánd no music too your work any longer.'

Greg nodded, he was too scared too talk. Grissom just let him go and Greg ran inside too Hodges' lab too get the bugs, followed by Grissom. Greg grabbed the box and putted it on a table in the lab.

'Open it.' Grissom said, knowing that there was jar of ants in it... No, they didn't bite.

Greg looked doubting towards Grissom. Grissom looked back. 'What's the matter, you don't trust me, Greg?'

'Of course I do...' Greg opened the box, he noticed one of the jars were broken. He looked towards Grissom again, and than back too the jar, quickly too his arms seeying the ants walking over his arm and disapearing under his t-shirt. His eyes got big and he tried too get them away, Grissom all smiling.

'What did you say too Sara...? Don't mess with ya Greggo? ... Don't mess with your Grissom, this is what you get back...'

**-------------------------------------------------**

_So, this was the 'short' fanfiction. You maybe didn't laugh but atleast I had fun writing it . Review and get cookies D --- **AC Timmers/SzmandaEads**_


End file.
